Artistic Scribbles
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Amidst all of this chaos, there's only one thing that I believe in; that I didn't kill her. Undertaker/OC/Sebastian AU
1. Chapter 1

The world around me is in chaos, I'm sure of it.

Whispers and hushed conversations filled the village ever since _she _died. No one could sleep at night, not sure that they won't be the next on the list. Fear plagued their minds, slowly but surely killing them from the inside.

Not a single soul will be at peace until the case is solved—until the murderer is found.

The knights have been trying their best to defend the villagers from the mysterious attacks, but they weren't very successful; for every night another victim is found. Clues of the murderer's identity are still nonexistent, and this fact drives the villagers insane. Nothing is known about the murderer, and not even a single trace of step is left behind after every murder.

_Nothing. _

The officials are pinning blames on the regular thugs of the village; those who still act barbaric and medieval. But we all know that the officials are wrong, because these thugs protect the village from potential danger.

That is why tonight, I will tell them all that I know. I witnessed one of the murders, and opted to stay quiet in fear of being suspected as the murderer and killed as the next victim. But I cannot let someone innocent be blamed for something that is not his fault. Not when I have information that might save the village.

Amidst all of this chaos, I know only one thing; that I didn't kill her.

* * *

**Artistic Scribbles**

Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

Chapter 1

_Luna_

_

* * *

_

"_Some things are better off unnoticed. Therefore, don't try to see those that aren't meant to be seen." _

Those are the words that I have always remembered my whole life. My late caretaker said that I have been saying those lines since I was able to speak. But the question here is;

_Who _told me those words?

It couldn't be my mother or father, because for as long as I know; I'm an orphan. The owner said that my late caretaker found me in front of the doorstep on a rainy night in October. I was wrapped tightly in a white blanket and placed in a basket with nothing but a piece of necklace that held a ring in it. Inside the ring was carved in an elegant cursive, my name; _Luna_.

I have no last name for no one has bothered to adopt me. I don't mind though, it's much better to stay in the orphanage and help the little ones than to pretend living happily with a bunch of old folks. I don't adapt well, and I much prefer staying with those that I've known well.

A few years back, my late caretaker, Mrs. Foster, sold the orphanage to a new owner. It seems that she had anticipated her death and therefore sold the orphanage off to someone that could maintain it after she was gone.

Yes, I remember the day that Mrs. Foster finally passed. I was nine at that time, and the sky was gray—as if the whole world was mourning for the unfortunate loss. They took her to the mosque and prayed for her there whilst I stayed back in the orphanage awaiting their return. They said that I wasn't old enough to go with them.

"But I want to pray for Mrs. Foster too!" Yes, I remember, I cried loudly back then. It wasn't fair that I had to stay and wait just because I'm not old enough. I knew her better than any of them, so why didn't I get the chance to see her off?

"I'm sure Mrs. Foster wouldn't want you to cry like that, child." I turned my head to the source of the voice; a tall woman. She wore her long blonde hair in a tight bun and a simple long sleeved dress in the color of white.

"How would you know anything about her?" I asked rudely. Who was she to say what Mrs. Foster wanted? I bet that she didn't even know her.

"I would know," the woman smiled. "Because I own this orphanage."

That was the first time I met Ms. Buttercup. It didn't start off well because she was eccentric and whimsical in her own way while I was a 'no-nonsense' person. Until now I'm still not able to get through her thick skull, but at least I do know that she's trying very hard for the orphanage.

In the end, I didn't attend Mrs. Foster's funeral. But I prayed for her well being in the Barzah every night before I sleep, and I was happy, knowing that I helped in bathing her and enshrouding her in a kafan cloth.

My life changed drastically ever since the death of my caretaker. The villagers didn't seem to trust Ms. Buttercup with handling the orphanage because of her eccentric behavior and thus, we stopped receiving donations to cover for our monthly expenses.

At the age of eleven, I had to work part time at the local tailor shop to earn money for the orphanage. In truth, I could have left the orphanage to live my own life, but I didn't. Why? I don't know. There are many things in this world that I don't know, and I prefer to keep things that way.

Because all is not what it seems like.

Chapter 1/END

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just totally realized something; I AM the Retardedly Awesome. I don't give a fuck about what others think, because I know that I know myself best (whoa, did that make sense?). Unless is CC, then I totally shouldn't give a fuck.

Yep, I decided to re write the whole thing. I haven't found my muse yet, but I suppose it's something related to my awesomeness. Oh and thanks to _LittleLovesaLot _for the suggestion :)

Anyway, the rewritten version has a lot of difference with the old version. I'm featuring the mature version of Luna that actually has a brain and is able to think with common sense. The setting is in the Middle Ages, but during the Islamic Golden Era (specifically the Abbasiyah time). I haven't seen any stories written during that era, and I want to share the knowledge to those who reads this. But no, I'm not going to dump a whole lot of crap about my religion in this story. It's just the setting, and maybe some traditions but nothing too bad.

And if you're wondering; NO. I'm not from the Middle East. I'm from Indonesia, therefore I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes regarding the history of Islam since I only learned the basics of it during religion time.

Crap, the author's note is longer than the story. Okay, buh bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The orphanage that I live in is always, and when I mean always, I mean; _always _kept clean and spotless. Thanks to the ever obsessive compulsive Ms. Buttercup, all the residents of the small orphanage must clean after themselves and the building immaculately. Ms. Buttercup doesn't tolerate tardiness in cleaning and if she finds one speck of dust anywhere inside the building… well, we're all dead—no actually, _I'll _be dead.

Personally, I don't care about cleanliness that much since being a bit dirty wouldn't kill anybody, especially myself. _And_ mopping up the floors every single day is a drag. Being a senior in the orphanage, I'm forced to be in charge of the whole place. If Ms. Buttercup finds something not suitable to her standards, then I'm going to be scolded for not doing my job.

I have to admit, being me is unpleasant and tiring. But there are always benefits to everything, and in my case; I learn to become responsible. Living in the orphanage with an obsessive compulsive owner and having to abide said obsessive compulsive owner's rules made me realize that discipline is important and should be learned from childhood—an example is yours truly.

* * *

**Artistic Scribbles**

Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

Chapter 2

_Luna_

_

* * *

_

It was an absolutely ordinary morning where the sun would rise and the birds would chirp a beautiful melody—scratch that. I woke up before sunrise and did my daily _subbuh _prayer before preparing the necessities for the day. When I say 'prepare the necessities' I meant mop the floors and cook breakfast for the entire orphanage's residents.

"Five eggs," I recited to myself, cracking eggs and putting them in a bowl to mix. Fried eggs would serve well as a breakfast. We hadn't had fried eggs since last week anyway.

"Mix it properly without spilling anything," I threw away the egg shells and mixed the eggs using a wooden spoon. "Perfect."

Turning on the stove, I set a large pan on top of it and began cooking the mixed eggs.

It was a tedious job; cooking, cleaning, and tending to the children. But it's worth the effort when Ms. Buttercup tells me that I've done another great job at the end of the day. I know it's childish, being seventeen and still looking for praises, but I can't help it.

I didn't have two loving parents that will compliment me for every little thing that I do. I only have Ms. Buttercup and the rest of the orphans—which isn't much to begin with. There's only ten of us orphans and seven of them are pre-pubescent.

I am the oldest, being seventeen. The second is Olivia, a fifteen year old bubble of energy. She's a newcomer that had joined the orphanage only three months ago. Honestly, I'm surprised with how well she's adapting to the new environment around her. And the third is Luca, thirteen years old, a very sweet boy that I treat as a little brother. He lost his guardian—his older brother; Jim—in a fire, two years ago. He moved from his old village that seemed to detest him to live here ever since.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I have anything against the rest of the orphaned population, it's just that they're too young for my taste. Honestly, I don't like children very much, but as long as they don't cause a hassle, then they're fine.

"Luna!" The sun was rising, and I'm quite surprised to hear Olivia's voice calling out for me at this time of the day. She's usually still asleep during this hour.

"Yes?" I called back, setting the plates at the dinner table.

"Can you please please please _please _help me?" I turned around to see Olivia—the usually energetic and bubbly brunette—looking forlorn and awful. Honestly, I could almost swear that this orphanage is filled with mentally unstable orphans and an equally unstable owner.

"Perhaps." I eyed her skeptically. "But first, what in the world happened to you?"

The younger brunette crossed her arms behind her back and fidgeted. Just from seeing her being all fidgety and nervous, I could tell that something isn't right. Perhaps one of the younger ones is getting adopted? That would mean great news—for me anyway.

"Well, you see…" she trailed off, avoiding eye contact. "Ms. Buttercup told me to deliver a batch of cookies…"

"Surely that can't be the problem." I retorted. Olivia did Ms. Buttercup's errands a lot, so what made this one different?

"It isn't." she sighed. "The problem is that I'm supposed to deliver the cookies to someone that lives inside the _forest._" The way she said the word 'forest' is as if the idea of entering one is as bad as letting me cook something more complicated than fried rice.

"Is there something wrong with the forest?" I asked, picking up the little bell that we use to wake up the younger ones in the morning. Even with Olivia asking a favor, I still couldn't afford to slack off.

In response to my question, she let out a strangled scream and stomped her foot childishly. "You know well that I hate insects, Luna!"

"Ahh, yes…" In truth, I had just remembered her phobia and deep hatred for those six legged creepy crawlies _after _she mentioned it. No wonder she seemed so desperate. "But I have to a lot of chores to finish today."

"I'll do them for you!" she volunteered. "Just please, _please _do this errand for me!"

Looking at the younger brunette made me remember about myself when I was just her age. She looked just like me, the only difference being our height and eye color. Her eyes are a unique stormy gray while mine is a common blue.

It made me wonder how I had spent my childhood, because I honestly don't remember being childish like her. My childhood wasn't gloomy and dull, no, I had a few special moments too. But compared to hers it just made me realize that I've wasted all those days without thinking that someday it will end.

I could have done so many other things…

But there's no point in regretting it now.

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed. "But you better finish my chores."

.

.

.

.

The scent of freshly baked pastries invaded my nostrils as soon as I opened the door to the local bakery of the village. It was a warm and welcoming scent—unlike any other bakery I've been in. It also serves the best bread and freshly baked pastries in the village.

The bakery itself isn't anything grand; a small rickety building from the outside. Various samples of pastries are arranged neatly on the window sill to attract customers. The inside of the bakery isn't that different from the image given from the outside. A long counter divided the room, the back is used as a kitchen while in the front; ready-to-eat pastries and breads decorated the racks of baskets.

The bakery has always been bustling with business ever since it was built. What's most surprising about the bakery is that it is owned and run only by two young siblings; Vash and Lily Zwingli.

"Welcome!" greeted Lily from the counter. She is a petite blonde with a shaggy haircut and a heartwarming smile that could lift anybody's mood up. The girl is so gentle and loving that it gives the impression that she's an angel sent by God.

"Hi Lily!" I flashed the petite blonde a smile and walked towards the counter, ignoring the various mouth watering pastries showcased in the racks adorning the bakery. I'd be damned if by instinct I accidentally ate one of those delicious soft pastries, because I only brought enough money to pay for the batch of cookies.

"Hello Luna," she flashed me her trademark angelic smile. "You must be here to pick up a batch of butter cookies, right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, could you wait for a moment?" she asked me. I nodded again. "Big brother!"

I could hear a few pans and pots crashing down followed by the sound of heavy footsteps before Vash Zwingly, Lily's older brother, opened the door to the kitchen, panting slightly.

"Yes, Lily?" He looked slightly panicked, and covered in white flour. Did he trip and landed on the sacks of flour just to answer Lily's call?

"Calm down Brother!" Lily brushed her brother's clothes from the white flour immediately, showing love and affection for her sibling. Maybe someday the kids in the orphanage could act like these two loving siblings.

"Hey Vash," I greeted, waving my hand a bit. He gave me a curt nod before turning back to his sister. Ah, I almost forgot. Vash here has a sister complex, and is probably the most overprotective brother I have ever met. He has cropped blonde hair just a shade darker than Lily's with sharp emerald eyes that contrasts with his sister's doe-like teal eyes.

"Brother, could you bring out the batch of butter cookies?" Lily asked, eyeing me with her 'my-brother-is-overprotective' look. "Luna's here to pick it up."

"Oh, of course." With that, Vash left the two of us giggling silently at his 'dramatic' entrance.

Once Lily handed me the basket of butter cookies, I paid and left the bakery in a good mood. Nothing could cheer you up better than a visit to the local bakery!

.

.

.

.

Contrary to popular belief; directions does not ensure one to safely reach their destination.

Why the random statement? Well…

"I'm lost," I muttered to myself, feeling even more dejected by the second. Even with a compass, I still wasn't able to find the little hut that the person who I'm supposed to deliver the basket of cookies live in. Although, I do doubt how a compass could help me in this situation.

Pathetic, I know.

What's even worse is that I had skipped breakfast to finish this errand with hopes of being able to finish the rest of my chores for the day, because I'm positively sure that Olivia wouldn't be able finish both my chores _and _hers. Therefore, I am both hungry and fidgety, due to the given circumstances. Added with the fact that I'm carrying a basket of freshly baked butter cookies isn't helping either. In fact, it just made my current predicament worse.

A strong wind breezed, ruffling the greeneries around me. A few leaves even fell of its branch, landing on the ground.

I was completely surrounded by earthly colors; brown, green, and more shades of green. Sturdy brown trunks circled the area, reaching up to the sky and ending in more bursts of green. There was no visible pathway in sight, so that means I'll have to go through bushes and small plants to find the hut.

I sighed and leaned on a trunk for support. Just how am I supposed to find the hut?

I contemplated going back and asking for proper directions, but that would mean I won't be back to the orphanage by afternoon… And the freshness of the cookies can't be guaranteed by then.

Realizing that going back would be a waste of time; I stood upright and brushed myself off the leaves.

Another agonizing sigh was about to escape my lips when a sudden _crack _interrupted.

I eyed the surrounding area frantically to search for the source of the noise, but found nothing. Brushing it off, I walked towards a random direction that seemed to have the best chances of leading me to the hut.

Chapter 2/END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, that's one long filler. Yes, it's still a filler. I'm trying to introduce the OC to you people reading this God forsaken fic.

And forget what I said about the Islamic Golden Era, I'm much too retarded to research about that, so this world will be something of the middle ages, but with twists. Why? Because I'm too lazy to do real research and therefore, I'm only imagining things.

I realize how the story seems to drag on and on and oooon, but I hope the next chapter wouldn't be. The plot will _probably _be revealed in the next chapter. If I'm not lazy.

Btw, I'm thinking of making a Valentines special... Hm, should it be AU or not?


End file.
